The Chronicles Of A Belikov: Memoirs Series Book II
by maymay330
Summary: Book II to the Memoirs Series. As classes wrap up and summer is creeping in, Rose, Alana, Lissa and the rest of the VA gang are faced with a whole new load of problems that has them spending their time at Court. A war is unfolding in theMoroi world and everyone is on the brink of having to choose a side. Follow the crew as they are faced with death, danger and unexpected
1. Prologue

Chronicles Of A Belikov

Book II to the Memoirs Series

Prologue

You never really think about your death.

But I had had plenty of time to think about the ways I could die.

It was always the same questions.

Would it be painful? Would it be quick?

I closed my eyes embracing what was going to happen. Then it hit me.

"Snap out of it!" She screamed gripping my shoulders hard.

I felt my flutter open as I took her in. I couldn't speak.

"You are not dying today to you hear me?" She was shouting over the ruckus that had now taken place.

She shook me again, "You run do you hear me? You run and you don't stop until you are safe."

I finally found my voice, "But…" I stammered out.

She shook her head, her eyes pleading for me to just agree, "Run! Run and don't look back! It's the only way!"

Then meeting her eyes for last time, I did what she said.

I ran.


	2. Chapter 1: Change

DISCLAIMER: I do not own VA however I do own the written material in this story and the made up characters that appeared in Memoirs. This includes new characters that will appear later on in this book.

Please note. I am currently reading the Bloodlines series. If you have not read the series I would suggest reading it. There will be no spoilers in this story. The Bloodlines series storyline is not 100 percent in this story. Once I have read the entire series, I will be doing my own story.

Chapter One: Change

"Because these things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win."

-Change by Taylor Swift

Alana POV

I huffed as I took my seat at our usual table in the school's cafeteria. Leila mimicked my actions. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Two classes left and we officially don't have to worry about tests and classes for two months!" Leila said playing with the salad she had dosed in ranch dressing.

I smirked, "Yeah instead we get to worry about weddings and oh...you know just saving the world."

Leila laughed as she took a tiny bite of her salad.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, grazing my molnija marks as I did so.

It had been three long weeks since I had received my tattoos. And since then it seemed they had become a glowing bright neon sign above my head that yelled 'Stay back or I will eat you'. The only person who would even partner up with me for defense classes was Asher. Everyone else seemed to be scared of the girl who had killed two strigoi before even being promised as a guardian.

Life at the Academy had fallen back to normal…or well as normal as it could after all the changes we had all been through.

For one being the fact that I was now taking lessons from my own father. It was a battle I had lost when I had exclaimed that Eric would be back next school year and I could continue my lessons there. Yeah, mom was having that. Neither was dad for that matter. So I had finally agreed to take lessons. Reluctantly I might add.

Thinking of Eric had me on edge. He had not returned back to the Academy and no one had heard from him either. He had all but disappeared and it scared me to be so worried about someone who clearly was not going to fight for me.

As if on cue the one person who would fight for me came in and walked straight for us. Asher and I had fallen into a very 'flirty' friendship as Leila put it. She was right though. Parts of me felt guilty that I was probably leading him on but parts of me relished in the joy of being wanted. Relished in the fact that Asher wanted me and it was very apparent in everything he did.

Asher sat down across from Leila and me, a tray of food on his plate.

He gave me a smile and then glanced at my own tray, "You going to eat all of that?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "So what if I am?"

Leila took another bite of her salad and shrugged, "Have we not learned our lesson on teasing Alana about her abnormal eating habits."

I turned my glare on her. She looked at me and shrugged again, "What? It's true. You've been eating like a garbage disposal lately."

I took a bite of my ham and cheese sandwich, "Well you can thank the famous Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov for that. They have me taking two lessons a day."

Asher whistled, "Wish I had parents like that."

Leila tossed her napkin on her, "At least you have parents that don't force you to marry."

At that the table grew silent.

Leila's wedding was only a few weeks away and to say she was unhappy about it was an understatement. Leila recovered first and grabbed her barely eaten salad, "I'm going to go get a feeding in."

Then she was gone leaving me alone with Asher. I felt bad that my best friend had to live through all of this.

Asher shifted in his seat, "Guess I should have kept my mouth shut."

"Leila's strong. She knows you didn't mean to upset her."

I picked up my own plate as Asher fell in step beside me. He nudged me almost sending my tray flying.

He laughed, "Ready to get your ass kicked today in class?"

I smirked and doing a Hathaway trademark stuck out my hip and rolled my eyes, "Why Asher! I thought you never would ask." Then I flipped my hair and we both started laughing just as the bell for the end of lunch signaled.

Rose POV

The scene before me was quite hysterical. Lissa looked like she was about to have a conniption fit and Christian was jumping around every time she seemed to breath.

I felt Lissa's frustration slip through the bond and couldn't help but want to laugh harder.

"Lissa, no coffee. It's a potent drug that can seriously lead to problems for the babies."

Lissa was starting to shake with anger. I knew part of it had to do with spirit but most of it was her own anger towards her husband.

She fired back, "I can drink coffee in moderation."

Christian sighed and paced the floor in front of her desk as he held the coffee pot that Lissa had asked me to sneak in for her since Christian had gone on a rampage of confiscating anything that was not healthy.

"Lissa, you do not know how to moderate."

Lissa gritted her teeth and I laughed not able to control it any longer, which earned me a glare from Lissa.

I was soon forgotten as Christian kept speaking, "I have enrolled us for some mommy and me classes for after the twins are here."

Lissa was fuming, "What you think I can't take care of a baby?"

I didn't get to pick up the last of the conversation as the smell of clove cigarettes and rich cologne filled my nose. I looked up to see Adrian had just walked in the door. He looked at me then away.

It had been this way for weeks now. Adrian was trying his best not to show his anger but I knew it was there. It was more fear then anger though. I tossed him the bag of chips I had between my legs.

"You might want a snack with the show." I said scooting over so he could sit next to me.

"What is now?" Adrian asked sitting and cracking the bag of chips open.

I shrugged as I munched on a chip, "The usual. Christian had decided to turn into father of the year and Lissa is annoyed that she can't have her way."

Adrian chuckled, "Good old times."

We laughed in unison and both Lissa and Christian turned around.

Christian averted his eyes to the ceiling as if praying before looking at us again, "Do you guys really need to be here right now?"

Lissa slammed her hand on her desk, "Enough!" She screamed making even me jump a little, "We can talk about this tonight. Leave please before I decide to commit my first murder."

Christian looked appalled but turned and left, slamming the door on his way.

Lissa slumped in her office chair and groaned.

Adrian piped in, "He means well Lissa."

Lissa sighed pulling a water bottle out of her desk drawer, "I know he does. I know."

I felt the bond tingle as Lissa's mind was filled with worry and even more agitation not directed at Christian.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to dive deeper into her thoughts. She pulled back her mind and I was left again with my own thoughts only.

She sighed and rubbed her neck, "Apparently we will be getting a new…advisor of sorts next school year."

I frowned, "Advisor?"

Lissa took a big gulp of water, "They wouldn't tell me more. Just that I needed to find a living quarter for a new staff member."

Adrian frowned, "I thought you had final say on staff."

Lissa sighed again, "I do but since the whole teens running away and students using magic as weapons, my judgment is being questioned."

Adrian sat back, "Does this have to do with the election?"

Lissa didn't answer but we all knew the truth.

Of course it did.

Nora POV

"Ivan stop." I giggled as he tickled me. We were in our final class of the day and he had me pinned to the ground.

He kissed me on the lips and I felt my body go stiff. He hadn't kissed me in weeks. Not since we had decided to just be friends. Well more like I had decided.

After the kidnapping, things had been put into perspective for me. One being that having a boyfriend…even a really hot one…was not the main butt of my problems. I had felt weak and pathetic when we were faced with danger and I never wanted to feel that way again.

On top of all that, I knew Ivan was going through a lot what with his father being a sick bastard.

I pulled away first and maneuvered my way out from underneath him.

He cleared his throat and looked at his hands, "I…uh…I need water." He said getting up fast and walking towards the water fountain on the other side of the gym.

I sighed in relief. It was hard to turn down someone like Ivan. He was sweet and handsome and well everything I had always dreamed about in a boyfriend. I shook my head trying to get back on track.

Mila laughed from her mat a few feet away. She was sitting doing exercises.

Since our return, Mila had cut her hair in a pixie bob that was actually quite flattering to her little features.

I looked at her and my cheeks flushed. I knew there was history between her and Ivan and I felt like I had complicated that history. But if I had Mila had kept a good attitude about hiding it. She had even befriended me in a way.

She met my eyes before turning her attention back to her sister.

Charlotte Ozera had been a big topic of gossip around campus. Someone had let it out that she had been raped by Ivan's strigoi father. Yeah, that news had spread like wildfire.

The gossip got more prominent when she had started joining our classes. She was already a promised Guardian but my dad had let slip one night that Charlotte was way out of training and actually benefited a lot being in our classes.

Yet the truth about why Charlotte had been in that house in the first place had seemed to surpass everyone's mind. Asher had told me one night that Charlotte had claimed she didn't remember anything.

But if you looked deep into her eyes, you could tell that she knew more than she was letting on.

She met my gaze and I quickly averted her gaze.

Yes, there was something there. But then again it was not my problem to handle.

I noticed Ivan staring at Mila from the water fountain. Ah, there was that history I was talking about.

Asher plopped down next to me on the mat, sweat dripping from his face.

"Please tell that jerk was not just kissing my sister." He said pulling out a rag and drying off his face.

I pursed my lips, "So what if he was."

Asher looked at me like I was crazy, "So what? So you are my younger sister that's what."

I rolled my eyes. I would never be able to master the art of eye rolling like Alana.

"By two whole minutes. That's nothing." I said feeling my voice squeak in protest.

"That's two whole minutes." He said tossing the rag onto his shoulder.

I fired back with my own comeback, "It's not like I get on your case when you ogle Alana."

His cheeks turned red, this time not from his workout, "I do not ogle. That is a completely different situation and you know it."

I sighed and patted my brother's shoulder, "How's that quest coming along anyways."

He looked at Alana as she dodged a kick from another student.

Asher shrugged, "It's complicated."

I knew not to pry him. I also knew how it was complicated. At least I had my suspicions.

I patted his shoulder again and stood up, "Well when you want to talk about it you know I'm here."

I started walking away smiling as he called out behind me, "No more kissing!"

Yeah. No more kissing.

Mila POV

Don't lose it Mila, my mind whispered to me. I averted my eyes and continued with my stretches. I so did not want to think about the kiss Ivan had just planted on Nora.

I knew Ivan and I had officially called it quits but dammit my heart was having a hard time letting it go.

Charlotte…or Carly as she liked to be called now, sighed next to me as she stretched out her leg.

She sighed again and this time I wanted to snap, "Just spit it out already." I said knowing where this conversation was leading once again.

Carly folded her legs under herself and stared at me, her icy blue eyes searing through me, "Mother and father invited us to dinner tonight. I think you should go. I mean you haven't seen mom once and you have ignored all of their please to get you to attend. It's not so bad. They seem in love again."

I resisted the urge to hurl. Charlotte had been the obedient daughter the last three week, attending each family dinner and spending time with our poor excuses of parents. It wasn't my mom I was really angry at. Yet knowing she was taking my father back set a fire in the pit of my stomach that wanted me to burst. Unlike Charlotte, I had stayed far, far away from my parents. Aunt Tasha had even called me trying to persuade me to cooperate and be a good sport.

Heck no.

I was not and would never put myself back into that situation. Images of my mother broken and crying at the bottom of the stairs filled my head.

I shook the images away returning to my stretches.

"No." I said firmly and I knew Charlotte wouldn't push me. Just like I hadn't pushed her to talk about what had happened between her and the strigoi.

She looked up and her face turned puzzled as she smirked, "Looks like you have a fan."

I followed her gaze and caught a glimpse of Nora's hazel eyes as she turned away.

I didn't answer. Charlotte studied me and I knew she was beyond curious.

She sat back on her hands and let her long legs stretch out, "So nothing ever happened between you and Ivan did it?"

I gulped and felt my fist clench. I did not want to talk about this. I stood went to go run my hands through my hair. Or at least what was left of it. I had needed a change and had decided to chop it into a little shoulder haircut.

I put my hands to my side, "Just leave it Charlotte."

Then I walked towards the water fountain. I hadn't meant to snap at her but I just could not think about Ivan anymore. I passed Nora on the way and took a brief moment of satisfaction as a deep blush crossed her cheeks.

No, I did not hate Nora Castile. But I didn't like her either. All because she held the attention of the one person I wish would not hold mine.

Dimitri POV

I sat in silence reading. The Guard booth was a seemingly boring job but I did it anyways. So I felt a whoosh of relief as Rose climbed into the tiny stall with and plopped down in a chair.

Things with Rose were complicated. I almost wanted to laugh. When were they not?

She sat back and folded her arm across her chest, "Cat got your tongue Comrade?"

I wanted to groan at the use of the silly nickname she had held onto for years. It was amazing hearing her say it thought as her lips curved into a tight smile.

Those lips. Many of my sleepless nights had been haunted lately by those lips. All I really wanted was to kiss her.

But that was out of the question.

Since Alana's return to the Academy, Rose and somewhat pushed me away. When I would touch her, she would quickly retreat. It was as if the night we shared had not even happened and honestly I had no clue as to what had changed inside Rose's head. She was jumpy and completely not herself lately.

"Depends. Are you going to finally tell me what's wrong?" I said creasing the page in the book I was reading and setting it down.

She pursed her lips and looked straight ahead, as hard as a statue, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Her voice faltered. I had finally had it.

I pulled her arm from across her chest and swung her close to me. Her body was warm against mine and I wanted to kiss her so badly when a tiny yelp escaped her rosy and perfect lips.

Her eyes met mine and she held my gaze.

I inched closer to her, "This isn't you Rose. I know you were worried about Alana after the attack but it's been three weeks. Why are you so keen on pushing me away?"

Rose looked at me, desire hooded her eyes.

She sighed and leaned closer, closing her eyes once and then opening them, "Oh, screw it."

Then her lips were on mine and I felt my whole body erupt into fire. Her hand found its way to me chest and before I knew it I was pulling her shirt off. I kissed her. I kissed every inch of skin. She tasted like honeydew.

"I love you Roza." I murmured against her skin. She sighed and much to my disappointment pulled away.

I wanted to growl and grab her like a lion would its prey.

She took a deep breath to steady herself, "I love you too Dimitri. But I'm not ready to do what this is leading up to. At least not until I know."

I felt my brows rise and my confusion take over, "Know what Rose?"

She sighed and pulled her shirt back on over her head. I savored each last glimpse I got of the tan skin of her stomach.

She kissed my cheek and smiled, "I'll let you know when I know."

Then she stood and straightened her shirt as she walked out of the guard booth.

Adrian POV

I slumped onto my couch and grabbed the bottle of fine wine that was sitting out. I was halfway done filling my glass when a voice had me jumping of the couch and nearly out the window.

"Hello Adrian dear."

I turned and was nearly passed out with relief when I saw Tatiana Ivashkov herself.

I recovered quickly and set the glass down, "Well to what do I owe the pleasure to have my favorite aunt here?"

My great aunt smiled and waved away the guardian that was at her side. I was highly surprised that she didn't have a whole army with her considering she was the Queen.

"More like the question is why is my favorite nephew snooping around behind my back?" She said pouring herself her own generous glass of wine and sitting down on a wooden chair.

Damn Rose.

I shrugged and tried to play it off, "Why whatever do you mean?"

My aunt chuckled, "Adrian, always the one to soften my heart." Then her eyes bored into me and I felt like a puppy that was about to be chastised for peeing on the carpet.

"Imagine my surprise when I get a call from them saying that an Ivashkov has requested information on the offspring of shadow kissed dhampirs. They were rather surprised to find out that I was not that Ivashkov." She took a steady sip of her wine, "So then I racked my mind for who in our family would want to know something like that? And the only person I could think of was the only person who even knows of their existence."

I felt my heart racing. I was speechless.

She continued, examining her wine as she spoke, "Tell me Adrian dear? Has your love for a silly dhampir trumped your judgment again?"

I straightened my back, "I do not love her. Not that way anymore. And my feelings for Rose have never trumped my judgment."

She sighed, "Then why is my talented and smart great nephew a silly ornament here at the Academy? You have moved your entire life to be near this woman."

I felt spirit's anger bubble. I never really got angry with my aunt but this conversation was one I was tired of having with mother and father let alone her.

She spoke again, "Why did you need the information Adrian? You could have come to me and I would have helped you. Even if I think it's silly for you to be searching for answers to a problem that isn't even your own."

I felt my anger subside, "Is that what this is about? That I didn't come to you?"

My aunt chuckled and set her wine down, "Well of course it is. When was the last time you visited me? It's been years. You've gone on and forgotten about your dear old aunt."

I smiled, "I could never forget the most important person in my life."

She chuckled and sighed again, "Gosh I've missed you."

We sat and talked about things at Court. Nothing had changed really. It was still the same. But my mind was buzzing to ask. So finally I did.

"Great Aunt, did they give you the information I asked for?" I asked trying to sound like it was not important.

She chuckled and reached for the wine glass she had long forgotten taking a hefty sip, "Adrian, their kind does not do things for free or on a whim because we ask. They have scheduled a representative to come to Court. That's all I was told."

Well, crap.


	3. Chapter 2: Anxious

Chapter Two: Anxious

"You're strong-you're so, so strong. It's why I love you."

-Dimitri, Shadow Kiss

Lissa POV

I really hadn't meant to snap at Christian. Bless his heart he was doing all he could to make me comfortable but these damn pregnancy hormones were kicking my behind. Not to mention but Christian was getting on my nerves. He had already baby proofed our whole house and was bombarding me with name ideas. Not to mention the constant nagging about my diet and work load. I had literally had enough.

Christian had been the same exact way when I was pregnant with Andre, but this time around was ten times worse. If I so much as sneezed, he jumped.

So I had finally snapped. Not to mention I was even more irritated that he had found the coffee machine I had asked Rose to sneak in for me. I felt like a prisoner in my own home, and with all the people breathing down my neck lately I needed to escape.

Except that wasn't going to happen. Nope.

I had too much on the table right now. The Queen was breathing down my neck about the recent kidnapping along with the recent spreading news about Leila's incident. On top of that the Queen was concerned that since I was not at Court, that I was not getting the right amount of face time with the public.

I was aching for a break. I kicked off my work flats and let my toes sink into the carpet of my office.

On top of everything, I missed my family. Andre had been distant, not wanting much to do with me. He was probably upset that I had not been around much. The thought saddened me but in the end I knew that what I was doing was right.

And to top everything off, Leila's vision of my soon to be death had me on edge. I was burning to tell Rose but something about her aura lately showed she too was in her own turmoil. I knew if she knew I was withholding information like this she would be furious. She was always ready to jump in the line of fire for me. That strength about her I envied. With my looming death on the brink, I couldn't muster enough strength to not be depressed and fearful. Since Leila's revelation to me, I had lived my life in a constant state of panic. A state I knew was fueled even more by spirit.

I was aching for my magic, but it was impossiable to wield it while six months pregnant.

I sighed in relief at this stolen moment of silence.

A moment that did not last as long as I had hoped. I nearly growled when I heard a knock at my door. I did not have time to register who it was before Adrian walked right in with his great aunt trailing behind him.

Jumping up from my seat as fast as I could seeing how I was pregnant, I walked around the side of my desk and bowed.

"Your Majesty. I wasn't expecting to see you."

Tatiana waved her hand dismissing me and glanced at my feet and smiled a bit. I almost turned bright red realizing I wasn't wearing any shoes. Adrian plumped down in an armchair.

Tatiana also took a seat and I took that as I cue to hide my naked feet behind my desk as I too sat down.

"Princess, it has been too long. I see congratulations are in order. " She glanced down at my growing tummy and smiled. I smiled and thanked her. The room fell into an awkward silence and I felt my nerves getting the best of me. The Queen did not just make a random trip to the Academy unexpected unless something was really wrong.

As if on cue, she clapped her hands and started speaking, "Well Princess might as well get to it." She paused and folded her hands in her lap, "With the upcoming election and Veronica Voda planning her teenage daughter's wedding I came to personally invite and encourage you to spend this summer at Court. I know we had planned on making it a one week trip next month but with all the buzz and hype it would be best if you started making some attempt to gain the public's vote."

I nearly chuckled at the look of digust that crossed her face when mentioning Veronica Voda. Veronica Voda was Leila's mom and also one of my competitors for the throne. She had a personal vendetta against me since Leila also attended spirit lessons with Adriana nd I about once a week. Her mother was dead set that spirit was not real and we had all gone crazy thinking her daughter possessed this rare magic.

I recovered and glanced at Adrian who was staring out the window, a far off look in her face. Adrian had been slightly distant the last three weeks and judging from his aura he too was suffering some kind of personal issue of his own.

"Of course I will. We can be on a plane tomorrow morning." I said sending a quick message through the bond to Rose, Come to Court with me?

I knew her answer would be yes but lately I had a permanent barrier up in my mind that I felt I had to give Rose a bit of a heads up.

Tatiana stood up and ran her hands down her side, "Good then. I'll be leaving tonight but do see to check in with me as soon as you land. We have much to discuss." Then she turned towards Adrian who had recovered and was now glancing at his aunt lovingly as she spoke, " Adrian dear we will have dinner just the two of us when you come to Court."

She hugged Adrian and kissed his cheek before walking out of my office leaving my slightly flabberguasted.

"Well that was unexpected." I said pushing back a lock of hair that fell in my face. I had not planned on spending my summer at Court under the watchful eyes of politicians and the Queen but it was not like I could refuse. I mentally was worried about having this discussin with Christian. He would not be happy with this new arrangement.

Adrian sighed not bothering to answer me, " Have you told Rose yet?"

I knew he was talking about Leila's vision and I quickly pursed my lips. Adrian's only goal the since the kidnapping was ask if I had spoken to Rose yet. Each time it was a no which would lead to Adrian dismissing himself or a very awkward silence.

"You know the answer." I said stacking a bunch of papers on my desk trying to not meet his eyes. He sighed and stood up quickly.

"I am so tired of hiding everyone's secrets. Is that all I am to you people anymore? A permanent fixture on campus that holds everyone's deepest and darkest secrets?"

His burst of anger was unexpected that my mouth was left gaping open. He took a deep breath and walked right out of my office without so much as a glance back or a farewell.

I was left quiet shocked. Adrian had been pretty edgy lately and I thought it was due to spirit but now after his departure I couldn't help but think if maybe Adrian's moody attitude was due to me asking too much of him. I groaned and sat down in a chair. The stress was too much and the depression I was so used to with spirit was threatening to take over. I tried to think of happy things but all I couldn think about was my looming death and how with each ticking second it was becoming closer and closer.

Alana POV

The finally bell rang and it was like someone had announced the circus was coming to town. Asher scooped me up and lifted me off the ground in a bear hug. I giggled despite myself and gathered my balance as he set me down and we walked out hand in hand.

"You're coming tonight to the bon fire right?" He asked clapping a passing classmates hand as we walked down the halls.

I smirked at him as I scanned the hooting crowd for Leila, "Of course I am. My mom thinks I'm going to Leila's for a girl's night."

I had managed to trick my mom into allowing me to spend the night at Leila's after much hassal. After my 'great' plan to rescue Nora and Ivan, she was skeptical of allowing me any type of freedom. It had been my dad in the end that had convinced my mom that a little fun wouldn't hurt anyone.

Asher grinned at me, happy that I would finally have some time for him. It was true my time had been occupied with training lessons lately and on top of that my mother was grilling me on becoming an unstoppable guardian. Which like Asher had mentioned before was not really a bad thing but a pain that had put a dent in my social life.

I caught a glimpse of blonde hair and violet eyes but it took me a minute to see that Leila was deep in conversation with none other than James Zeklos.

James was handsome with his dirty blonde hair and striking blue eyes that was very common among the Royals. He was tall like most Morio and had the build of someone who spent a lot of time on his looks.

He was also Leila's soon to be husband by an arranged marriage that was tended to help advance Leila's mom's political career.

It was common knowledge to me that Leila and James had a history, one I was not very informed about. All I knew was that James' older brother had played a big part in doing something horrible to Leila. I didn't push Leila too much for answers so as we passed by her and she caught my eyes as she was deep in conversation with James.

Asher noticed as well, "Seems like the soon to be married couple is having a spout."

I made a face as we walked out into the night air. We separated ways as Asher said something about helping his mom with something and promising to meet me at the bon fire later on.

I watched him run off and fall into step with a group of dhampirs I didn't know too well.

I sighed and continued on to the private gyms that were towards Guardian housing. I had a lesson today with my dad and I was not looking forward to it after already having had a self defense class for the last hour. The cool air dried up any sweat that was left on my bare arms. I was already in workout clothes so about five minutes later I was tossing my bag against the wall and glancing around the empty gym. Usually my dad was here already and mats and dummies out or orange traffic cones for laps. Instead the gym was empty.

Slightly confused, I pulled out the cell phone that my mother had recently gotten me for emergencies and started to scroll down to my dad's contact. Then a heard it.

Footsteps came running at me and in the split of a second I tossed the phone onto my bag and turned just as my mother tried to take a swipe at me. I reacted quickly and dodged her advance. There was a glint of approval in her eyes as I side stepped her and shot out with my own kick that just barely missed her shin.

All the training that I had had to endure these last few weeks came to me and I held my own as my mother and dueled it out. She landed a kick to me side that had me gasping for air and slightly shift just in time for her to swipe the side of my face with a punch. I brushed it off. I was used to far worst blows from my classes.

Then a saw from the corner of my eye as another shadow tried to approach and flank me. I barely got a chance to tell it was my dad before I was pinned against the wall unable to move.

And then it was over.

I seemed to be the only one out of breath as my mother pulled her hair back and Dimitri released me.

"That was very well done." He said shaking his head in approval.

My mother straightened her pony tail, "Good but not great. We still have lots of work to do."

I rolled my eyes and slumped onto the floor, "Maybe I would have done better if I had known I was going to be attacked by my parents."

My mother snickered, "You think a strigoi is going to call and make dinner arrangement with you beforehand so you can prepare to take him down?"

My dad's lips seemed to slightly lift in laughter and I found myself scowling.

"No but I was not expecting to walk into a lion's den." I said trying to justify myself.

This time my mother did straight out laugh, "Alana I love you but you are a dhampir. You should expect anything. Whether you are at the Academy or out in the real world. Strigoi don't take breaks just because you do."

My dad touched my mom's shoulder and she seemed to tense up but then soften.

"It takes time Rose. She will learn."

I felt gratitude that he was sticking up from me. It was my mother who had been dead set on drilling in as much information as could into me lately. I was worn out and tired.

My mother ignored my dad and gazed at me, "You have one year Alana. One year to prove that you are a worthy Guardian. I let you slack too much these last few months. If you want to even be considered to guard Leila...a Voda...a Royal member...then you need to start bucking up and learning. I won't always be around to protect you."

My anger took on a whole new meaning. It was like my mother had turned into Veronica Voda. I felt my blood pressure rise and my face heat up as I exclaimed, "I don't need you to protect me! I didn't get these," I turned and lifted my own pony tail, "with your help! I did it on my own so stop riding my ass to be some big bad guardian and let me be."

Then I walked out and went to a place I hadn't been in weeks.

My safe haven.

Rose POV

I have no idea what got into me. One moment I was perfectly fine and the next a wave of darkness took over and all I felt was anger and hostility. I felt my cool begin to come back and felt dread and guilt for lashing out at Alana that way. Dimitri was staring at me, a tiny speck of anger present in that carefully placed guardian mask he wore so well.

When he seemed to think I wouldn't lose my cool again he spoke, "What in god's name was that Rose?"

I gulped and cringed as I replayed what I had said to Alana. I had torn her down in a matter of seconds when in reality she had done amazing. Not perfect but it was more then what was expected at her level.

I swallowed and put a hand on my forehead to steady myself. The bond was blocked from Lissa but I could feel that spirit was taking its toll on her as well. This had happened before when she had been pregnant with Andre. Spirit consumed her and in the end she had had to be put on antidepressants for the duration of her pregnancy.

"Spirit is going crazy right now. Lissa can't shoulder all that darkness and I guess it seeped in through the bond without me realizing it. I was so focused on Alana that it just...it took over."

Dimitri gripped my shoulder and again I was jolted away from the darkness that was consuming me.

He looked worried and all traces of his earlier anger was gone including his guardian mask as he fully took me in.

"You don't look so good Rose. Maybe Adrian can heal come of the darkness away like he did a few weeks ago."

I laughed, "I doubt Adrian wants to do any more favors for me right now. I'll be fine I just have to take my mind off of it." I reached the bond out and felt as Lissa was contemplating what to make for dinner, all traces of her dark mood gone. The bond had moved all the darkness onto me.

Dimitri looked worried but before I knew it he pulled out a slim Jim from his back pocket and handed it to me.

I frowned at the weird snack preference, "Since when do you eat these?"

Dimitri shrugged, "There Viktoria's favorite when she's upset. I had Ochoa get a few today when he went out. Here. Eat and focus on other things."

Opening the greasy beef stick was tricky but finally it was open and I was eating away. By the time I was done I was so focused on how much grease was on my hands that it took a few seconds before I realized that all the darkness was completely gone.

Dimitri sighed as he took in my calm expression, "Feeling better now?"

I nodded and grabbed my water bottle, in hopes to get the taste out of my mouth. Dimitri watched me and then smiled.

"You're strong Rose. You always have been." Then he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

He stood and retrieved Alana's left behind bag, "How about we go out and get some dinner tonight?"

I took him in. I loved this man and I wanted to be with him. Whether I was pregnant or not, I would always want to be with him. But I was determined to keep him at arm's length until Adrian got me the information I needed.

I hesitated and then almost laughed because it was something he had drilled into my head since the day I met him not to do.

He smiled realizing exactly what I had just done.

Rolling my eyes, I did what I should have done from the beginning, "Sure that sounds nice."

He gave me a stoic smile and seemed to do his own hesitation before speaking, "I'll see you around eight then."

Then he turned and left leaving my slightly disappointed that he hadn't snuck in a kiss. I mentally scolded myself for such a thought. Here I was, facing something that could is definitely life altering and all I could think about was having more of him. I felt a crimson blush creep onto my cheeks but before I could register it and beat myself up about it Lissa's voice hummed through the bond.

Come to Court with me?

She seemed a bit anxious through the bond but a barrier was up so I had no clue why. It was apparent from her request that she already knew my answer would be yes. It would always be yes for her. She was my charge and I was her guardian.

Then a new realization hit me. This summer was going to be a crazy one.

Leila POV

It was like an endless battle with my emotions lately. I wasn't an idiot though. I was fully aware that it was due to spirit and the fact that my body had been using way too much of it lately.

In my defense, I personally was not the one trying to use it. The magic had a mind of its own and in turn it had gifted me with tiny spots of visions in the last three weeks. But they were never clear. Sometimes they were only colors. Sometimes only shapes.

If that battle wasn't enough I had another one that was named James Zeklos.

He had been trying to talk to since the last big conversation...or kiss (I refused to think about it)... we had but I was too preoccupied with other problems to really give him my full attention. Our conversations usually ended up with me cutting him off and walking away not even having heard two words he said.

I guess you could say I was being a complete and utter pain to him but I really didn't care. Alana had been the only one to really try and figure out the story behind James and me but...it was one I didn't even allow myself to think about.

I snapped out of my haze, watching the bustle of the small corridor as students laughed and giggled enjoying that classes were finally over after an exhausting year.

"Leila? Are you even listening to me?" His voice was sharp and it then I realized that James was in front of me.

I internally groaned. I so did not want to deal with this at this exact second.

I huffed and turned on my heel, "Not now James."

My voice dripped with irritation and I knew I wasn't the only one to distinctly hear it.

James followed close behind me causing me to nearly stumble over my shoes as he pulled my arm into an empty classroom and shut the door loud behind us. The chatter from the hall was still distinguishable through the wooden door.

It was then that I fully took him in. His eyes were blazing a bright blue and his hair was tousled as he ran his hand through it, obviously frustrated.

I sighed heavily and crossed my arms as I leaned against the front desk. He seemed angered by my reaction but honestly I should have been the one angry.

"What do you want Zeklos?" I said dropping as much venom in my words as possible. Although it wasn't too hard considering spirit was having a field day inside me.

James leaned against the door still mad but mirrored my arms.

"I can't do this Leila. We need to talk."

I snorted which in the back of my mind I was totally aware was not me at all. But I coughed it all up to spirit.

"We don't need to do anything." I said motioning my finger between us. I huffed again, "In fact...there is no we."

James looked at the ceiling as if asking for help from above before he rested his eyes on me, " Leila, we are getting married whether we both like it or not. You have to talk to me at some point."

I lifted myself from the desk, "No we don't."

He seemed to roll his eyes but didn't say anything for a while.

He finally broke the silence after what felt like minutes but was actually seconds.

"We never talked about you said three weeks ago. " He said looking at the floor as if he wished it would open up and swallow him whole.

"That's because there's nothing to talk about." I said leaning against the desk again.

I did not want to think about the past or the fact that I had blatantly admitted I was in love with him. You know? Right after I kissed him of course.

"Isn't there though? This whole time I thought something terrible had happened to you and told myself over and over that every time we were together you felt nothing just to have you say what you said. How can you say there's nothing to talk about? How can you hate me so much for doing something I didn't even realize I was doing?"

He took a deep breath and his deep blue eyes rested on mine. Waves of memories laughing at stupid jokes with him as I waited for Stefan to pay attention to me came to my mind but I quickly pushed those thoughts away.

If I was honest with myself it was this. I truly did not know how I felt about James. Did I love him? Yes. Did I hate him? Yes. But why?

My bad temper seemed to subside as I looked at him. Really looked at him. He was handsome, there was denying that. But admitting I liked him would mean admitting I was happy about our planned marriage which I so totally was not.

He took my silence as an answer before he spoke again, "See? You don't even know."

"Fine." I said not knowing a better comeback. It was lame but I really did not know what to say to him. I had too much in my head already.

He was silent for what felt like the hundredth time and I felt like screaming.

"Can I go now or do you still need me hear while you think?" I asked feeling frustrated.

It took minutes before he answered and I was growing impatient as the time went on.

Finally he spoke, "I want a chance." He gulped and I knew he was nervous.

"A chance?" I asked feeling slightly shocked. My feelings were all over the place. It was impossible to really understand how I felt let alone explain it. Spirit had me wrapped around its finger.

"Yes, a chance. If we are going to have to go through with this wedding I would like a chance with you. Or at least a chance to prove myself to you. Don't you miss how it used to be?"

Did I? I recalled late afternoons sitting and watching horror movies with him on the dorms couch as Stefan...

It didn't matter. I didn't want to think about him.

I knew I wasn't going to get away with just saying no so I reluctantly agreed.

But all the time I couldn't help but wonder was I making a huge mistake?

Carly POV

I followed Mila back to her room after class. I had promised mom I would get Mila to dinner tonight no matter what.

Mila had another agenda. In fact, I was surprised at how much anger she held towards our parents over the last 3 weeks. I couldn't blame her though.

I plopped onto her bed hearing the springs squeak.

It was now or never. Either way I knew Mila would be furious.

"Mila, you really should forgive mom and dad. You can't hate them forever."

Her mood shifted immediately.

"No." she said with a voice that said that was it.

But I pressed my luck and continued, "Why not? This can't continue forever. We need to be a family again."

Mila stiffened before she chuckled, "A family? When were we ever a family? I don't recall taking vacations and having game night do you? I don't remember ever being happy in that house. Mom was always crying. When you left it got worse. So that's final. I am not and will not speak to either one of them. Stop pushing me or I won't be speaking to my only sister either."

Her words cut me short on my plea. She had not once been cruel or mentioned my time away in the last three weeks. I didn't get to utter a single word before she raised her hand to point to the door.

"In fact, why don't you go tell mommy dearest and father of the year that right now?" She said as she walked to her private bathroom and slammed the door. I took that time to exit out of her room.

The last three weeks at the academy had been...surreal. Mila seemed to be the only one to talk to me other than my parents. But the whispers were there around campus. Between whispers of a royal wedding and the election, you would think there wasn't any more room for gossip but oh there was.

And it belonged to me.

People didn't hide their stares or cover their mouths to hide their words. I was fully aware of the rumors. I couldn't even walk across campus without hearing some kind of slur. Yet, no one in authority had asked me about my roll at the strigoi house they raided. Not a single person. Which meant that they thought I had only been a poor prisoner.

But there were those that knew what had happened. There were those that had seen what had happened. And each time I caught the eye of one Mila's friends that had come to rescue Ivan; they would look at me with pity or away as if ashamed.

Because to them they had seen Master rape me. They had heard him declare that it was not the first time as well. And me?

Well, I tried not to think about it.

I approached my father and mother's temporary campus house and was greeted with the smell of spaghetti.

Opening the door, I heard my mother in the kitchen and made my way towards the door but stopped when I heard she was talking to someone.

"Excuse the mess. We haven't had any visitors since we got here." My mother said apologizing.

The voice seemed awfully familiar, "It's fine really Mrs. Ozera. I actually came to see your daughter."

My mom's voice became hesitant before she replied, "Which one? I have two. But neither one is staying with us. They are on campus though, I'm sure I could call them for you Guardian..." My mother paused before she spoke again, "I'm so sorry. I actually don't think you told me your name."

The voice laughed without humor, "Guardian Belikov. But the formalities aren't necessary. You can call me Viktoria."

My heart dropped and I felt my palms begin to sweat.

"Viktoria, yes of course. You're that young gentleman's mother right? The one who always spends time Mila? Ivan I believe."

Viktoria seemed to be smiling as she answered, " Yes. He's my son."

My mother laughed and offered her a cup of coffee. I was about to become scarce but then they began to talk again.

"What could you need with my daughters?" My mom asked, her old guardian voice coming into play.

Viktoria was quiet but then finally answered, "Charlotte and I have a...friend...in common. I wanted to ask her a few questions."

I didn't stay to hear an answer as I quickly and quietly made my way to the door and down the path.

What could Viktoria need with me? And why in the hell was she speaking to my mother?

Panic rose in my chest and I felt my heart race.

I thought it was all over.

I thought I was safe.

But maybe...just maybe...my real problems at campus were just starting.

Problems being Viktoria Belikov.

Alana POV

My safe haven hadn't changed much since the first time I had ever been here. It was still old and run down a bit but it was safe and that was all that mattered. No one came here. No one ever did.

Except Dimitri on a rare occasion.

Which is why I found that it was the only place I could hide something.

Moving the old armchair away from the wall I found the loose floorboard quickly, lifting it to reveal a velvet sash bag." I quickly fixed the floorboard and the armchair, carrying the velvet bag to the bed.

I had finally cooled down after the incident with my mother and now all I wanted to do was get lost in the journal that my grandmother had mysteriously left for me.

So far that all it seemed it was. I hadn't read anything in it yet but a quick flip through the pages told me it was old and every page was filled with distinct handwriting.

I had spent the last three weeks observing the front and back cover of the old book, confused as to why it meant so much and my grandmother would leave me something so cryptic. The cover was old and a deep maroon color with gold bindings and decorations. So far the only thing I could make out in the intricate designs was the letter 'D'.

I had decided on my walk here that today was the day that I would read it.

Well not all of it obviously. But my curiosity had peaked and studying the cover over and over would get me nowhere near "being the key" as my grandmother had put it in her letter.

I opened up the crisp pages feeling a bit anxious. I had no clue what I was getting myself into but I trusted Janine Hathaway and I would not question it. Not now at least.

Opening the pages I knew I had to do this. I started to read.

Today R Called. All she could talk about was her pregnancy. She found out it's a girl. And all I can do is sit here and feel ashamed that I'm not there. I should be there with her. For our children. She seemed elated on the phone. Which only makes it harder what I'm doing here. But I can't explain my attraction to this place. This city has me hooked. Father is still sick. R was sad when I told her. She doesn't want to tell A yet though which I understand. Though I can't help but think of how much it will break A's heart to hear about father. Maybe that's the real reason why I haven't left this city yet. I can't leave it because I can't bear the thought of having to tell A. I honestly don't know anymore. V has plans for us tonight. I couldn't be happier for a distraction. I need this. I need one last hoorah before returning to R and the kids. I just hope she will understand when I return. It isn't easy right now. It isn't easy to know that father is sick and I'm a poor excuse of a father. V understands. If I'm being honest with myself that's a lie. Well not entirely. V does understand. But R would too. Maybe I'm too much of a coward to just confide in my wife all the pressure I'm feeling from all ends. Or maybe I'm doing what's best. R doesn't need to know about all this. Not while she's pregnant at least. Not while she's going through a hard time as well. I mean after all she's taking on the role of a single mother right now. The thought alone makes me feel like a wimp. Get it together man. GET IT TOGETHER!

If I was confused before I was even more confused now. How was I supposed to save everyone if I couldn't even know a damn name in this journal? Who writes in code anyways?

I felt a slight anger towards Janine for this. Instead of giving something that would truly help I was now lost in someone else's feelings. Didn't I have enough trying to figure out my own life and feelings? Now I had to figure someone else's out?

I plopped my head back against the dusty pillow feeling completely and utterly doomed.

At this rate, I would never figure out this whole mission I supposedly had to do.

At least not alone I would.

Hello beautiful and amazing readers. I feel like a completely horrible author right now. No promises from my part but I am going to try this knew things called a schedule. Yes, you heard right. I am going to attempt to do an update at least every other week. Key word attempt. It's extremely hard to find the time in my busy life especially with very attentive toddler. Oh the joys of motherhood lol. I see that I get tons and tons of views and likes but PLEASE leave comments. Tell me what you like or don't like. As for now this story is in complete works. All my other fanfics are on hold. My original stories will be picked up soon. I'm still debating on which one to update *gulp*!

For now enjoy this chapter! Much love,

Maryanne (Butterfly_kiss on Wattpad) (maymay330 on FanFic)


	4. Chapter 3: Dazed and Confused

_**Hello Fans!**_

_**Did you like the last chapter? What were your thoughts on how Rose was acting? Along with Leila? **_

_**So, just because I have been away for so long I have decided to well…give you a very special surprise. That being in a few fresh POVs from characters we have heard tons about but have never actually got to see into their mind. Will it be James? Eric? Janine? Well, read on to find out!**_

_**I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters. I do however own this storyline and the made up characters including:**_

_**Allyssa 'Ally" Moldova**_

_**Elizaveta "Eliza" Moldova**_

_**Marko Blume**_

_**Sophie Vasin**_

Chapter Three: Dazed and Confused

"I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired. I know, right now you don't care. But soon enough you're gonna think of me and how it used to be." –Matchbox Twenty (Unwell)

Alana POV

"No! Absolutely not!" I declared as Leila pulled out a skimpy cocktail dress.

She pouted, "Why not? You said I could pick anything for you for tonight."

I laughed as I tossed a wadded up piece of paper at her.

"It's a bon fire Leila. Not a fashion show. What's wrong with jeans a shirt anyways?"

Leila's violet eyes peaked from behind her closet door, "Are you serious right now? You have to look hot for Asher. Jeans and a shirt are a no no."

I groaned in defeat and plopped on the bed.

Finally Leila popped back out from behind her closet door a black v neck body fitting dress in her hands.

"Here Miss Whiny. This would look cute with some booties."

The dress was nice but as I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror I almost groaned. It was overkill and Leila knew it when I walked out and gave her an 'are you serious' look.

Her pale cheeks got a bit rosy as she declared, "What?"

I motioned to myself and the dress that could only be described as 'skimpy'

"I am not wearing this." I declared with a final look at myself in the mirror as I pulled down the dress to at least cover some of my thighs. A new thought entered my head, "Why do you even have clothes like this?" I asked trying hard not to stretch the fabric out as I tried to pull it down a bit more.

Leila shrugged, kicking off her tennis shoes and wringing her hands," It's not as short on me. You know my clothes flatter your curves a bit more than me."

And there it was. The main reason why I never really borrowed clothes from Leila.

Before I could speak Leila jumped from the bed handing me a pair of black ankle boots.

"It's not even that bad Alana. Just wear it. I know Asher will love it!" She said waggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

I gulped as a small heat rose on my cheeks at the thought.

Since Asher and I had made it somewhat official…he hadn't asked me yet…Leila had been over the moon happy that we were together. She had even gone as far to comment that my little "crush" on Eric would disappear in no time. Little did she know it was far more than a crush, but that was a thought I would not let my mind entertain. I was committed to having something with Asher. It was Eric that had chosen this. Yet I couldn't blame him. I was his student after all.

After about thirty more minutes of me complaining to Leila she had finally talked me into just going in the dress just to make her happy.

So that's how I found myself at one of these lame bonfires. Except, this time there would be no Eric to save me if we all got busted.

Leila was already hitting the liquor pretty hard which was a surprise to me. I had asked her about her conversation with James, but had only received a few mumbled answers before realizing I wasn't going to get far with that. She was probably drinking so much because the Moroi and dhampirs alike were still gossiping about not only her 'wedding' but her encounter with Julia Drozdov at the last little forest party there was.

"She can't be serious. How can she show her face after what she did to Julia?" One girl murmured as we walked by. Her friend seemed just as puzzled as she also snickered before speaking, "I heard she broke Julia's nose. Poor thing. I honestly have no idea what the Zeklos were thinking allowing her to be part of their family."

I knew Leila had heard them but she honestly seemed to not care as she threw back her red cup of beer and grabbed another one chugging it down. Her own violet dress matched her eyes perfectly as it clung to her body. I was highly jealous that it was not as revealing as mine was. Why did she want me to dress like this anyways?

As if on cue, Asher popped out from behind a tree obviously trying to get the drop on me. I laughed at his attempt to scare me. I was a dhampir of course. I knew he was there before he even jumped out. He chuckled at his own attempt before locking eyes on me.

I watched as his mouth gaped open and he nearly drooled on the grass. Feeling a bit smug and self-conscious all at once, I pulled the dress down and flipped my hair to the side.

"I take it you like." I said as I placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. He was obviously taken aback since I was the one who was always trying to not be too affectionate in front of others.

His eyes held mine before he smirked and smiled, "Why ask if you already know hot stuff."

I didn't get the chance to reply before Nora walked over, two overflowing cups in her hands. She went to hand Asher one of the flowing cups but Leila grabbed it instead chugging it down.

Nora raised an eyebrow, "Are we celebrating or something?" She asked taking in Leila as she swayed to the music that was playing and watched as she chugged down yet another cup of beer and started in talking to another Moroi who was in our class.

I rolled my eyes in the signature Hathaway style, "Let her be. She's going through something."

Nora frowned and kept her eyes on Leila, "Maybe I should keep an eye on her and leave you two love birds alone."

Nora's comment caused a deep crimson blush to appear on Asher's face mywn before she walked away after Leila who seemed to have joined a bunch of Moroi boys as they played darts. Leila deserved a night to forget things after all she had had to endure with her psychotic mother.

Asher recovered first as he grabbed two cups of beer and handed me one. I wasn't a big drinker at these things solely because my mom could spot the scent of alcohol like a dog. But tonight was different. I wouldn't be going straight home as I had told my mom I would be with Leila all night for a sleepover.

"You want to dance or something?" Asher asked before I watched him wince and run his fingers through his already tousled hair.

I laughed and took a sip of the bitter beer before setting it down and grabbing his hand.

"Don't tell me you're scared of me." I said teasingly. He blushed as his grasped my own tighter.

"Never hot stuff." He said using his new nickname for that seemed like it was going to stick.

We danced to a few songs before someone bumped into me from behind and had me fighting for balance. I caught myself just as Asher's arms circled my waist and pulled me closer as if to help catch my fall. Which if you thought about it was silly. We were dhampirs. We had great senses.

But all of that soon exited my head as I caught Asher's eyes and knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to go for the kiss.

And I let him do it.

Because who was I fooling?

These last three weeks I had become infatuated with Asher and everything to do with him. It was like Eric didn't even exist.

As his lips fell on mine in a deep kiss I squeezed my eyes shut. His lips were soft but there wasn't a burning passion. There weren't fireworks. It was nice. It was simple.

But it wasn't Eric.

As the kiss deepened, I felt Asher guild me away from the makeshift dance floor and further into the woods away from the commotion. This took pure talent considering we were still lip locked.

My back came in contact with a tree trunk and Asher's lips finally released my own. His eyes were hooded with affection and his voice was somewhat hoarse as he spoke.

"I'm sorry about that." He said as his fingers trailed against my bare arm. But it didn't leave a trail of fire behind and it was something I was highly aware of.

I mentally yelled at myself. How many times tonight was I going to compare Asher to Eric? The Alrik boat had sailed away already, never to come back.

"It's fine really." I said meeting his eyes. My response only seemed to heighten his affection as he dipped his mouth down to mine again in a deep kiss.

I let myself get into it. I let myself feel it.

And when I did.

I knew Asher was the only choice.

Eric POV

"Oh, come on!" Marko yelled at the flat screen TV hanging above the bar.

I knocked back the rest of my tumbler of bourbon to hide my smirk.

Feeling the alcohol burn my throat I threw a few bills on the bar and nodded in the direction of the bartender.

Marko followed behind mumbling under his breath about the money he had just lost for betting on a stupid football game.

"Hey, you coming to Sophie's tonight?" Marko asked catching up with me as I dug my hands deep into my jeans pockets.

Sophie was a wild one. If you ever wanted to go to a party, Sophie's was the place to go.

I thought about it before finally agreeing, which seemed to make Marko's day. Considering it was his day off from guardian duty I could totally understand why.

The streets of Court were pretty low key at this time at night. A few passersby here and there but most was quiet. It was a Friday though which meant the corners and nooks of this place were alight with parties and festivities.

Just like the one we had just walked into. The room was foggy which I noticed was due to a fog machine that had been set up behind the stereo system. A table to the side of the room was covered in alcohol bottles. There was a pool table to the side and a bunch of Moroi and dhampirs alike mingling around the room.

It was a party that could only be described as a kickback.

Marko was gone in a heartbeat. Probably off to find his girl for the night as he put it. It was a fowl habit of his but I wasn't one to judge. I had once been in that spot before coming to the states.

As I grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured myself a healthy drink I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and squeeze.

Turning in the still twined arms that were around me I gazed down at a small petite brunette woman with piercing grey eyes.

"Sophie." I said inclining my head down to her. She smiled showing her fangs. She was rather small for a Moroi and was never one to be shy with showing off her fangs. Most Moroi would conceal them. Not Sophie.

"Eric baby" She said as she tightened her grip. I gave her smile before wiggling out of her arms leaving her to pout.

"How's your night going Soph?" I asked taking a hearty drink form the glass I had just poured. I smiled to myself. The liquor here in the states had nothing on the liquor back in Russia.

She flipped her hair and gave me a smile, "Much better now that you're here lover boy. Still stuck in the clouds?"

I cringed at her phrase.

My three weeks at Court had mostly been a vacation from life. Sure, I would get the occasionally guard duty but I wasn't a staff member which meant I pretty much had free reign. That free reign being in following Marko to party after party and watching him go through girl after girl.

Sophie was a flirt that was sure. She was also known to be in the market for male blood whores. This was probably why she had taken a liking to me.

Though she wasn't getting anywhere and one night shortly after coming to court Marko and I had had a pretty wild night. Wild as being in I had downed a few bottles and was pretty much as drunk as a skunk.

So, I had stupidly let down my guardian tough skin and opened up to Sophie about Alana.

Alana.

The name alone had my mind reeling. I pushed the memory of her lips out of my mind.

Ever since Sophie has referred to my love struck attitude as stuck in the clouds.

"Afraid so Soph." I said taking another huge gulp of the alcohol.

Sophie sighed entwining her arm through mine and leading me own of the many loveseats that were hidden away behind sheer curtains.

"Come on, lover boy. Three weeks and mystery girl hasn't even called. It's time to move on. And if I don't satisfy your needs…which in Vladimir's name I don't know why…how about…ah, yes…her."

She pointed her long nailed finger to a girl in the crowd. When I saw her the music disappeared. Not in a romantic or love sick kind of way either.

She had shocking bright blue eyes that were even apparent under all the smoke and strobe lights and her long curly chestnut hair was wrapped around her finger as she stood against the wall.

But that wasn't what had made the world stop turning.

It was the fact that I knew her.

I brushed Sophie off and headed straight for her but not before I heard Sophie call behind me in a suggestive manner, "Have fun for both of us, lover boy."

I was only a few feet away from the girl before I spoke loud enough for her to hear me.

"Eliza? Is that you?" I asked squinting my eyes just to make sure.

Her sterling blue eyes rested on me in shock before she gave me a tiny smile, "Well all be damned. Eric?"

Elizaveta Moldova had once been a beauty in my eyes. Don't get me wrong. She hadn't gotten ugly or anything but I now had a different standard of what beauty actually was.

She still had the same smile and the same little crinkle as she wiggled her nose. Her skin was the normal light tone for a Moroi but it didn't affect her good looks.

She gave me a tight hug and pushed me at arm's length, "I don't understand. Last I had heard you're mother had said you were working at a school. I didn't know it was here in the states, let alone Court."

I smiled at her reaction, "Actually I'm based at St. Vladimir's but I'm kind of taking a break for now. Thinking of switching to a Court position." Her eyes glowed and it was apparent that she was still the same old Eliza.

I smiled down at her remembering all the time we had had together before releasing her and leading her back to the drink table.

"Enough about me though." I said pouring us both a full glass of vodka, "What brings you to Court?"

She laughed as she took s drink from the cup, "I live here goof ball."

A smiled at the old nickname, "Really? Since when? I thought you had plans to return to England."

Her eyes got a bit sad at the mention of her home.

She shrugged, "You know us. Always moving around. Russia's the only place we actually have stayed the longest. So it was a big shock that after eight years father wanted to move us again. But he got a job here at Court and my aunt and uncle are here so he though why not. Needless to say, Allyssa had a field day with that."

I smiled at the mention of her little sister.

We feel into a pregnant silence before she spoke up.

"What brings you to a party like this?" She asked pointing around the room.

A knew what she meant by party like this. It was secret among most what business Sophie was in. But it still didn't stop people from coming to her "scouting parties" as she called. As she had put it to once before "a whore business was always going to need whores."

My eyes found Marko who was busy talking to a short red head dhampir.

I gestured in his direction, "That fool over there actually. Besides, it's Sophie's party which means it's bound to be a good one."

Her eyes widened and she smirked, "You know Sophie huh? So you're into those kinds of things now huh?"

Her eyes held laughter as she gave a suggestive look. My eyes widened.

"Oh…ah...no. That came out completely wrong."

She giggled and gave me a knowing look. I laughed before elbowing her.

"How about a dance then shall we?" I asked pointing to the dance floor.

She laughed again taking my outstretched hand, "I thought you'd never ask."

Rose POV

A wave of nausea took over my body. I was never one to really be sick which made my fears even more pronounced. I couldn't wait any longer to linger around the topic. I had to know.

Which is how an hour later a very pregnant Lissa bustled through the door a bag in hand and a look that held a thousand questions and anger.

"Rosemarie Hathaway how dare you not tell me about your little escapades!"

I looked at her quizzically, "Escapades Lissa? Really?"

She gave me a stern look, "I should have been the first one to know about your little reunion with Dimitri. Instead you call me to go get this," She held out the bag, "Only to spill everything and admit that Adrian knew before me?" She took a deep breath, "And then proceeds to tell me you had unprotected sex!"

I felt my face grow red in embarrassment, something that was so unlike me. My flushed face seemed to be what calmed Lissa's anger.

"I'm sorry Lissa. I just…well I know how last time with Alana really worried you. I just…I never thought something like this would happen again."

Lissa huffed and sat in my arm chair looking exhausted, "Just go take the damn test would you. You have my heart racing which really isn't a good thing considering I'm pregnant you know with twins."

Her mood took on a lighter tone as she thrust the bag into my hands.

As I flushed the toilet I could not believe that I was even doing this.

What would I do if it was positive? I was already a poor excuse of a mother to Alana. I mean look how I had flipped out at her today. Plus I wasn't even sure if there was a Dimitri and I. I loved him that was clear and I knew he felt the same but there was still a part of me that was guarded.

_Well you should have thought about that before you had sex Rose_, my subconscious grumbled at me.

Or maybe that was my stomach considering I had just puked everything inside it out just an hour earlier. A knock from the bathroom door had me jump as I was washing my hands.

"Let me in would you." Lissa said. I opened the door to Lissa hunched over looking exhausted from her climb up the stairs. She sat on the toilet seat and looked at me.

"Well?" She insisted but I just rolled my eyes.

"It takes three minutes Lis. You know this. You've done it before obviously." I said motioning to her stomach.

Through the bond I could tell her anger had left and was replaced with curiosity.

"So does this mean you and Dimitri are back together or what? Because please fill me in here. I'm highly confused." She said wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.

I looked at my very pregnant best friend and let my mouth fly with all my emotions, "I don't know Lis. I think yes but then I just don't know. I have a guard up and it's not easy to just let the wall fall. But I just don't know about us. And if this is what I think it is I just have no clue what will happen. I don't want him to leave again."

Lissa's eyes grew loving as she grabbed my hand, "You know that's not why he left the first time. He didn't even know Rose. And you know no matter what you have me. I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

Her confidence was something I envied. But flashes of a hospital bed and IVS came to mind. It was like she sensed my fear.

"The world's never seen a dhampir on dhampir offspring before. But you survived with Alana and we know what to expect this time."

I felt her hand squeeze mine in reassurance.

"But what about you Lissa? I wouldn't be able to protect you. The twins? I'm your guardian. It's my duty." I said firmly.

She gave me a tiny smile, " Rose, as much as I know you hate to admit it there are other guardian out there who would be capable of covering for you. But your duty as a mother comes before me Rose. Never forget that. I won't have it any other way."

A small tear fell from her face and I felt my heart clench as I gave her a hug. Or at least tried to considering she was all baby bump now.

She squeezed my hand again, "Go on look." She encouraged me.

It was like the world had stood still as I braced myself to read the little test.

I could do this. Dimitri would stay by me this time. I would have him there. He wouldn't leave.

I lifted the test up to feel my whole world slowly give out.

It was negative.

It was then that I felt the true disappointment. I hadn't even realized that I had grown a bit excited. That I had risked arguing with Adrian just to have it come up negative. That I had begged him to go to them for answers.

Lissa peaked over my shoulder and patted my shoulder.

"Is this a good thing Rose?" she asked not sure how to feel.

I worked hard to not let me voice crack as I answered her.

"Yes Lissa. This is a good thing."

But inside. I just didn't know.

Dimitri POV

It was half past seven and I knew I had to be making my way towards Rose's already to take her out to dinner. But I had to make a quick stop by Viktoria's room to see if she was okay. She had been closed off lately.

I knocked once. Then twice.

I was going to give up but the door cracked open and a small head popped out.

"Dimitri." Viktoria said opening the door just a bit further.

I pulled out the slim Jims that I knew would make her feel a bit better.

She gave me a tiny smile, "You know you don't have to keep babying me Dimka."

I gave her a confused look, "I'm not babying you."

She shook her head as she giggled lightly, "Yes you are. I appreciate this Dimka but I have a date with a bowl of popcorn and a very unrealistic vampire movie and from the looks of it you seem to have a date too."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Just dinner with Rose." 

She widened her eyes, "Oh then I was right. You do have a date."

I gave her a small smile. This was probably the longest conversation I had had with my baby sister in the last three weeks.

"I guess you could call it that." I shifted on my feet, "Actually I was hoping tonight to ask Rose if she would officially be my girlfriend."

Viktoria laughed, "This isn't middle school anymore Dimka. You and I both know Rose will always be more than just a girlfriend to you."

I gave her a sheepish smile but didn't get a chance to answer.

"Mom? Mom where's my plaid shirt? I can't find it." I heard Ivan call from somewhere inside her small living quarters.

She gave a sigh, "Run along now Dimka. Have fun." She said before giving me a tiny kiss on my cheek and waving goodbye.

My palms seemed to sweat as I approached Rose's home. I was always getting nervous around her and tonight made it just as much more nerve racking because I wanted it to be made official. I wanted Rose and me to finally be together. Of course I wanted more than just a girlfriend from Rose but I found it best if I took baby steps.

I knocked on the door and was slightly surprised to see Rose in sweats and a tank top. Her eyes widened and she smacked her head lightly.

"I'm so stupid." She said running her hands through her messy hair, "I'm so sorry Dimitri. Lissa just left and I lost track of time and well…I completely forgot we had plans tonight."

Her skin was pale and she looked rather ill. Her eyes were red rimmed as if she had been crying.

I felt my eye squint together.

"That's fine Rose. We can stay in instead."

She gave a half smile but it didn't reach her eyes, "I'm actually feeling pretty sick right now Dimitri. You're more than welcome to stay but I might puke and I don't know if you want to stick around for that."

I walked inside removing my leather duster and folding up the arms of my dress shirt.

"I'll make you some soup. Go get comfortable in bed." She gave me a sheepish look

"You don't have to do this Dimitri." She said crossing her arms in front of her. The gesture was halfhearted on her part. She really did seem ill.

"I want to Rose. Now run along. It will only take me a little bit."

As if knowing she wasn't going to win an argument she made her way upstairs as I made my way to the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later I had finished cooking a chicken noodle homemade soup for her and a warm cup of tea. It was settled onto a tray and I smiled as I made my way into her room. She was curled on her bed watching TV and as she caught my eyes her mouth gaped open.

"That smells so good." She said sitting up and taking the tray of soup and tea. I sat next to her on her bed and realized this was the first time I had ever seen her room. There were maroon accents around the room and it was tidy and organized. I had always imagined Rose's room to be a bit messy just like her but was blown away by the fact that there wasn't a single thing on the floor.

She brought the warm bowl to her lips and sipped the broth.

"This is so good." She murmured as she continued to take small bites and sips.

She didn't eat much which worried me considering I knew how much Rose liked food before she placed the half eaten food on the side table and curled into my side.

"Thank you Dimitri." She said slipping her head onto my chest.

I patted her head, "You don't have to thank me Roza."

She stayed quiet before she mumbled something that I didn't catch.

"What was that?" I asked as she held on tighter.

But she was already asleep leaving me slightly flabbergasted and slightly confused.

Because it had sounded like she had mumbled I would have made a great father.

Alana POV

The party was still in full swing and I was highly aware that my make out session with Asher was very apparent on my messy hair and puckered lips. Just as it was apparent on Asher who's lips were slightly swollen. Nora was sitting next to Leila and they both seemed to be fully blown away drunk.

I gave Nora an accusing look, "I didn't know keeping an eye on Leila meant getting drunk." I said playfully.

She gave me a smile but Leila cut her off, "Like you two weren't just doing something kissy kissy out there in the woods." She said giving me a once over.

I blanched which only caused her and Nora to uproar in laughter.

Asher returned with four cups full of golden beer and second thought it once he saw Nora.

"Oh man Nora. You know mom and dad are going to know you're drunk when you can't walk through the front door."

Nora smiled, "Lucky for me then I called mom and said I was having a girl's night at Leila's."

Nora raised her glass before laughing at her twin brother and taking a drink.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on you two. Let's get you both back to Leila's. You both had way too much drink for night."

Leila gave me a pout, "Such a party pooper Alana. You remind me of my fiancé."

Nora laughed in a drunken haze and Leila chugged her glass and swayed to the side.

Asher caught her just before she fell on her butt off the tree log she was sitting on.

"How's that going anyways?" Asher asked, lifting Leila to her feet and helping her walk to edge of the forest and I helped Nora.

Leila frowned, "The fiancé? What can I say? We already argue like and old married couple."

Nora snickered, "Hey, at least you don't get kill eyes from an ex in class. I swear Mila has it out for me."

Leila laughed, "Ivan still at it?"

Nora laughed, "What can I say. He likes him some Nora."

Asher made a face as he turned back to glare at Nora, "Ew. Could you not sis."

It seemed like ages before we reached Leila's dorm room and had Nora and Leila both situated inside already half asleep and sleepily engaging in drunken speech.

I closed Leila's door softly as I said goodbye to Asher.

"I had fun tonight." Asher said throwing his arm around my waist.

He placed a soft but sweet kiss on my lips before leaving.

I quietly creeped into Leila's room and changed my clothes out of the skin tight dress.

I laid down on the sprawling bed next to Nora and Leila who were already asleep. Or so I thought.

Nora's sleepy voice broke the silence, "He so totally loves you."

I rolled my eyes in the dark room before answering, "Yeah, I'm starting to see that now."

But it was too late. Nora was fast asleep and I was left wide awake thinking of Asher.

Eric POV

I was out breath by the time Eliza and I made it out of the party.

"That was crazy." She said talking about the wild dancing we had just done.

"Hey, what can I say? I still got the moves." I laughed feeling the alcohol creep into my speech.

Her cheeks were rosy and as she led me through the paths of Court. Marko had left about an hour before us with some blond girl.

"You'll never have moves like me." She said as she wiggled her hips.

I laughed and playfully elbowed her.

"This is me." She said pointing up at a house that I hadn't even noticed we had approached. I was that drunk and carefree.

Usually this was the point where a guy would give a girl a kiss good night and I knew that was what Eliza was hoping for. But I just couldn't do it.

"I had fun tonight Eliza. Like old times." I said reminiscing.

She smiled, "It always was fun with you."

I gave her a goofy smile.

"I'll see you around." I said sheepishly.

She laughed and stood on her tippy toes giving me a tiny peck on the cheek, "I'll see you around goof ball."

She winked at me and I watched she disappeared behind the wooden doors to her home leaving me alone in the brisk morning dew light.

_**So? Were you excited? Finally an Eric POV! It's about time huh? Lots of new characters introduced in that one. What do you guys think of Sophie and Eliza? Any idea on who Eliza is? If you liked this chapter leave a comment! I love seeing them! You can expect a new chapter up sometime this week. Keep your eyes out.**_

_**~Maryanne**_


End file.
